


And so, my love, my mother

by Katarik



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Het, POV Female Character, Present Tense, flirtation, kinda-sorta incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so, my love, my mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mildredmilton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mildredmilton), [nokomis305](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nokomis305).



> Set during DEATHSTROKE 26. Dialogue from the comic.

"If I was twenty years younger, I could make you forget all about Adeline."

"I bet you could now."

His smile's nothing like unfamiliar, like the heat of his mouth on her cheek. And the way he looks at her.

She's old, old and withered and tired, but Slade still looks at her the way he did when she first came into her new home, holding his father's hand with a knife strapped to her thigh.

She hasn't fucked him in years. Since before Adeline, and when he came to her with a bandage still on his pretty face and the wedding ring off his hand she'd done nothing more than hold him while he shook and didn't weep.

And the hell of it is that she understands why Adeline shot him. She'd have done it, too.

She could touch his mouth now, run her fingers over his lips and beard, and she knows he would let her. Would, perhaps, lick her fingers and smile. He wouldn't moan, or shudder. He isn't that soft any more, and her heart aches for the boy who wanted her so much and the young soldier just back from Korea, desperate for anything like home.

She's almost eighty years old, and she could still rest her hand on the pulse in Slade's throat and have him here on the floor.

Long before he loved pretty, dangerous Adeline, he loved her, and he still loves both of them. But Adeline cut herself out of his life, and Frannie hasn't.

But he came to her for a reason, and missions always come paramount. She keeps her hand at her side, letting her mouth twist up into a smirk, and rests the tips of her fingers on the knife she still carries.


End file.
